Desire 2
by Greath
Summary: Six years after Hiccup and the gang agree on a romantic relationship with their dragons, the promise Hiccup made to his father all those years ago is brought up and Toothless has an idea on how to solve it but will his human, and the village like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? Yup it's me. Im happy to announce that Desire 2 is a go and it will be a lot of fun writing this story. Im sorry this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

_BANG_

This was the first thing the young man hears as he's abruptly awoken from his deep slumber. He turns onto his side, and places his pillow over his head, in an attempt to drain out the noise.

_BANG BANG BANG_

A moan escaped his lips as he repositioned himself on his back, the pillow still covering his face. With all his might he squeezed the soft, puffy fabric hard against his ears. Still that did little to mute the noise coming from the roof. Now knowing that going back to sleep was nearly impossible, Hiccup stretched his arms, and pushed himself up from his sleeping position. The early morning sun shined through the window, lighting up the teen's bedroom. Another bang erupted above his head.

"Enough already!" Hiccup shouted, looking at the ceiling beams. Laughter was heard soon after, followed by the sound of something walking down the side of the roof.

Moments later an upside down Toothless was looking at his rider though the open window. The black reptile gave his signature toothless smile.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy." the red head said as he put on his prosthetic foot.

"Good morning to you too." replied Toothless.

The Night Fury crawled through the window and sat down in front of Hiccup. Once he was finished securing his false leg, Hiccup looked at his dragon.

"Toothless, why can't you let me sleep a little longer?"

"Don't you like it when we go flying?" The dragon asked curiously.

"No, I like it, it's just it's still a little uncomfortable having to sit down for a long time after you and I have an intimate night. Normally I like to spend the next day in bed, letting my bottom recover after it's been pillaged." Hiccup explained with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Toothless giggled "Well, remember when we switched it up and you did me? The day after I didn't have to lay in bed all day because my rear couldn't take a pounding."

"Are you seriously comparing penis sizes? Toothless, I don't know if you noticed but unlike you, my ass doesn't respond well when a big object enters it and then that object is constantly being forced in and out at a fast rate."

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound painful."

"Yeah, it is."

There was an awkward silence between the two. After several seconds, Hiccup spoke up.

"Toothless do you still want to go flying?"

"Absolutely" he nodded eagerly, but then continued in a slightly worried tone "but you said your butt hurts."

"Yeah. . . about that, I kinda lied."

"You did? Why?" The dragon asked

"I wanted to see if you will let me sleep more but now that I know you won't we can go flying. I need to talk to Astrid about something anyway."

"Ok. Let's get going. Are you going to bring your flight suit?"

"You bet, now let's get going I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

After that both human and dragon made their way downstairs.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Hope you guys liked it. Is everyone else excited for HTTYD 2?! 12 more days! (June 13th in the US) Also after I see the movie i will most likely add stuff that was in it. Don't worry I'll try to keep it spoiler free. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm seeing HTTYD 2 this weekend (hopefully)! I will most likely be incorporating material from the film into this story but don't worry it'll be spoiler free. :)**

* * *

The wooden stairs creeked and moaned as Hiccup and Toothless made their way down to the kitchen. Hiccup took a mental note to get them fixed. He would do it himself, but he was a blacksmith, not a carpenter and he would like to have someone who had the experience to do it, rather than try to do it himself, who has little to no experience. Once in the kitchen, and a bit of a shock to the duo, they saw Stoic sitting at the table, reading.

"Morning, Dad." Hiccup greeted him.

"Morning, son. I've finally took your advice and started to learn this dragon language." Stoic told him, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"You do realize that I told you that six years ago?"

"Yeah I do. I just never had any spare time for reading. I've been told that learning a new language was hard, but for the love of Thor some of these pages are filled with nothing but dragon words. They hardly have any Norse words."

Hiccup walked over to his father and looked at the cover of the book. _'Learning Dragonese: Part 3 (Expert) by Hiccup Haddock III'_

"Dad, that's because you're reading the wrong book. See how it says Part 3?"

The bearded man nodded.

"That's because this book is intended for people who are. . . well experts at Dragonese."

"Well than how many Parts are there?"

"There are four; Beginner, Advanced, Expert, and Master. I suggest reading Part 1. I have a copy of it in my room. I'll be right back."

It only took him a few a seconds to go to his room, find a copy of the book his father needed and before Stoic knew it, Hiccup was by his side with the correct book.

The red head gave a smile and handed Stoic the book. "Here it is. Now, remember this isn't something you can learn overnight. It takes time and practice, a lot of practice."

"I know that," Stoic replied "you hear that devil?" he pointed a finger at Toothless. "Soon I'll understand you. So if you have anything to say that you don't want me to hear I suggest you say it now."

"Okay, but I don't have anything bad to say..." the dragon thought for a moment. "You're a bit... big. Have you thought about going on a diet?" he asked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said in a raised voice.

A concerned Stoic looked at him. "What did he say?"

"H- he said you should eat more. You're not... muscular enough." Hiccup told him, hoping his father believed his lie.

"Really? Well than why did you shout at him?"

"Because... you told me that you popped a dragons head clean off its shoulders so I yelled because I think that if you can do that than there's no reason to get any stronger."

"Hmm I suppose you're right..." the large man turned to face Toothless "Thanks anyway for the suggestion."

"So good luck with learning Dragonese, Dad. Toothless and I are going out."

"Okay son. See you later." Stoic said. He watched as the two left and once the front door closed he sat down, opened up the book and started reading.

As the two walked down to the Forge to get Hiccup's flight suit a cold breeze flow in, making the young adult shiver and blow into his hands in an attempt to get warm. The dragon next to him didn't show any affection to the wind.

"Gods it's cold today," Hiccup said, still blowing into his cuffed hands from time to time. "one of the two things I dislike about winter. The other thing is it last nine months."

The dragon next to him gave an annoyed huf. "you humans are so whiny and fragile. If the slightest thing is out of place you notice. If, like today it's cold, or too hot you complain. You are the most nagging person on Berk."

"Thank you for pointing that out to me." Hiccup said in an annoyed tone.

Toothless stopped walking and looked at him. "Anytime," he did his smile. Hiccup smiled back. Said dragon than gave the teen a lick on the lips "and that's why I love you. You're uniqueness amazes me and for that your my mate for life."

"aww thanks bud. I love you too." Hiccup replied, giving him a kiss on the nose.

After their little moment they continued walking. "also you're amazing at making love. You know just the right things that get me going."

That made the human blush "you don't need to remind me of that. I know." he said, giving the big reptile a friendly push, even though the dragon didn't move.

Once they got to the Forge, they noticed Gobber was hovering over a piece of red hot steel that was being held in one hand with a pair of tongs and a hammer in his other hand beating it into the shape of a sword, bright sparks flew in all directions with each hit.

"Ay, morning lad. Fine day isn't it?" The stumpy man asked, still hammering the steel.

"Yeah it is. It's a perfect day for flying." Toothless told him with excitement.

"Hiccup, what did ya dragon say?

"Oh for the love of... Gobber, what happened to the book I gave you?" Hiccup said

"Why? Was it that dragon book that has the dragon words in it?"

"Yes Gobber it was... Where is it."

"it's... it's... missing. I might of have used it as kindle." His voice was low on the last part.

The poor teen gave a sigh, shock his head, and made his way back to his house to get his mentior another book, with Toothless right behind him, giggiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if they are too short. I'm not use to writing long chapters. HTTYD2 is in 3 days! I can't hold my excitement! I also got the HTTYD 2 video game today so I'll play that for hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw HTTYD 2 and LOVED it! This chapter is a bit longer than the other two. After seeing the movie I've decided that the only thing from the movie I'm using in this story is Hiccups flight suit.**

As they made their way to his house, Hiccup and Toothless noticed that the villagers were starting to wake up. They wasted no time getting their daily routine started. To their right, was a big, muscular man doing chopping work, and placing the sliced wood into a large wheelbarrow that, when full, was taken by a Gronckle to a unknown location on the other side of town.

"Honestly, bud, I don't get it" The teen looked at the Night Fury. "How is it that me, Astrid, Fishlegs, all of us were able to learn Dragonese but my father and Gobber can't?"

"Hiccup, you need to remember, that unlike you and the others, your dad and Gobber are busy men. Gobber is in charge of the forge and at any given time he's working on, he has got at a minimum of five different things things to do at once, and that's with you there. Imagine what he has to go through on your days off. And for Ore's sake, your father is the chief. Just knowing that should be enough to know he's the busy."

The young man couldn't help but laugh at his friend's mistake. "Toothless, it's Thor, not ore, but that's okay. I don't expect you to be familiar with our beliefs." Maybe if you're interested I can teach you about them?" he asked

"Of course I don't know them. We dragons have our own gods, but I'm sure you're not interested in learning about them."

Hiccups mouth hung open ajar from what his friend told him. "W-what? You guys have your own gods? Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's so cool, and of course I'm interested! What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

The dragon gave a shrug, "It's a long story. Just listening about how they came into existence is enough to put you to sleep. I should know. When my mother first told me about it, I was fast asleep within five minutes." Toothless laughed to himself as he remembered the event. "But yeah if you really are interested, maybe one of these days we can talk about each other's deity. Who knows, you might end up worshiping them."

"And you might do the same with mine." Hiccup added. As the duo was nearing the house a young girl ran up to Toothless. In one hang she held a book and with the other she gave a friendly wave to the dragon.

"Hey there. Need help with something?" asked Hiccup

The small girl shook her head. She took a deep breath then did something that surprised the two.

"Ah...ahnok. Vir l...los hei?" She said after stuttering a few times.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking." The dragon replied.

Because she was just learning the language, the little girl looked at Hiccup for help.

"He said he's doing good, and he thanks you." He gave the girl a friendly smile. "Tell me, how long have you been studying Dragonese?" Hiccup asked her

"I started last week. I have a green baby Nadder and I would like to know what he is saying. He's named Speedy."

Almost instantly, the green dragon emerged from a top a nearby roof. The dragon flew down to its human so fast that when he touched the ground to land, he fell forward, sending his head into the dirt, knocking himself out in the process.

"I see why you named him Speedy." The red head said, as he and Toothless tried to hold their laughter.

"Yeah he does that sometimes. Excuse me" she walked in between them "Dad! He did it again." She yelled to a large man a few houses down, who was carrying a bucket of water. Said man quickly dropped what he was holding and ran to his daughter.

"I see he did it again. Crazy dragon. Lea, how many times did I tell you not to get a baby?" He said

"But daddy, look at him. He's so cute. How can you say no to that?" she looked at the dragon, whose tongue was hanging out. The father gave a sigh, put his hand to his face and said "Ah, I guess you're right." Then, he picked up the reptile and started walking to his house.

"Guess I should go. It was great seeing you." Lea said, looking at the two.

"It was fun seeing you too. When your dragon wakes up, tell him he should slow down more before landing." Toothless advised her but she didn't understand him, so Hiccup translated what he said.

"Thanks for the tip." She said and started walking than turned to face them again. "Bye, Hiccup. Guur, Toothless." Then, she continued walking.

They both watched as the father and daughter entered their home. Once the door closed, they continued walking. They were a few yards away, when a familiar voice called out to Hiccup. The young man turned and saw Astrid jogging towards them.

"I've been looking for you. We need to talk." The blonde said in an urgent tone as she caught up.

"Good morning to you too, Astrid and are we late? I thought we agreed to meet in the Arena before we go flying?" Hiccup asked

"We need to talk." She repeated in a slightly demanding manor, completely ignoring his questions.

"Um... Okay. Toothless and I were heading back to my house to get Gobber a Dragonese book. Apparently he used his first one as firewood. We can talk on the way."

"No, Hiccup, this has to be private." She grabbed his hand and dragged his several feet away from Toothless.

"Hey! Wh- Hold on Astrid, what's so important that Toothless can't be apart of it?"

The female's voice became quiet, almost to a whisper. "It- it's Stoick."

"What about him?"

"Last night he came to my house... He wanted me to remind you of the promise you made him."

"What promise?"

"The one about the grandkids. I think he's getting anxious and he said he was going to tell you himself but he was worried that you didn't want them, because you are with Toothless."

"Oh for the love of Thor! I completely forgot about that." He exhaled deeply. "If you told me six years ago to make grand kids yeah I'll do it but now... now it wouldn't be right. I'm with Toothless. I can't just say 'Hey bud it's been a good six years, but dad wants his grandchildren so see ya!' I can't do that." Feeling his legs about to give, Hiccup leans against a house. His arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. Thinking hard about a way to resolve this situation. While Hiccup and Astrid were too focused on thinking of a way to convince Hiccup's dad to forget about the promise, neither of them noticed the black reptile sitting on his rear, deep in thought, for he had heard everything the two humans said.

"I have an idea." The two teens look up in shock to see the Night Fury a few arm lengths away.

"How... how long have you been listening?!" Hiccup asked, terrified

"Long enough. Do you want to hear my idea?" The dragon asked back calmly.

The red head nodded.

"We produce hybrids. Half human half dragon."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at the dragon, totally dumbfounded.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming :) Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and if you saw Dragons 2 what was your favorite part.**

**"Ah...ahnok. Vir l...los hei?": He...hello. How a...are you?**

**Guur: Goodbye**

**For dragonese I used the dragon language from the video game Skyrim.**


	4. Update Schedule

**Hello everyone! **

**First off I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story.**

** In a few weeks I'll be starting my summer job (yay moneys!) and chapter updates will be a bit slower then they are now. I will try to get the next chapter posted by July 1st. My summer job will start sometime after July 4th after that I'll try to either post every two weeks or within two weeks after each new chapter is posted. **

**Thanks again for all the great feedback and I'm always open for HTTYD lemon ideas. The more detail you give me the easier it'll be to write. :) **

**~Greath **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've noticed I never thanked my beta, Revanhun. So a big thank you to him for helping me with this story and many others I have done in the past. Also you should give his story, Ways of Fate a read. It's a really great story.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid looked at the Night Fury is disbelief. "Hybrids? How is that even possible," they both asked in unison.

"I'm not sure how it'll work but I do remember hearing a story about what they will look like."

The two teen didn't say anything. All they did was look at Toothless, waiting for him to continue.

Toothless continued, "My mother told me that a long time ago, there was a human who fell in love with a dragon. Although it's unknown who delivered the baby, but they gave birth to a baby boy."

"But he wasn't fully human?" Hiccup interrupted.

Toothless nodded, "Yes. While he did look human he also had scales mixed in with skin and he was the same color as the dragon, light blue, but he had the human's hair and eyes, black and green. He also had retractable talons on his hands and feet. The last thing different about he was he was able to speak both the humans native language and Dragonese."

"Wait, so he was fluent in both languages from birth?" Astrid asked

Again, the dragon nodded. "That's amazing! But your mother never told you who gave birth?"

"No. The birth was never told. No one knows anymore what gender either of them were." Toothless explained

As they tried to get their heads around the idea of half human, half dragon hybrids, they also tried to think of a way it would work. Since both Hiccup and Toothless were males, neither of them had female reproductive organs. The only ones who did were obviously the females, just than a sudden and slightly worried thought surfaced in Hiccup's brain. "Is he going to try to mate with Astrid?" Surely it seemed logical, but Hiccup wasn't too fond of the idea, if that's what Toothless had in mind.

The red head finally spoke up, "S-so are you going to mate with Astrid to try to produce them?" Hiccup asked with a shaky voice. Toothless, who was quite surprised by his human's question, laughed before saying, "What? No. Not at all," He tuned to Astrid, his voice became serious "Unless you want me to." He gave the blonde a wink. Astrid's face turned bright red and she had to stop herself from hitting him after bringing up such a ridiculous question. "Absolutely not," she huffed "I prefer to be with Stormfly and besides, do you really think she would like that IF I did agree?"

Toothless looked down at his paws, shuffling them around in the dirt as he spoke. "Well... she did mention me something once."

"And that was...?" Astrid asked, her arms crossed.

"She might have been i...interested in trying a..." the dragon released a heavy breath then looked Astrid straight in the eye "a foursome with us."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I have a new story in the works and honestly I'm more interested in it. I will NOT abandon this story. It'll just take time to finish. I start my job on the 7th (10-5 Eastern Time) so that might interfere with working on stories. **

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter. The last thing I want to do is disappoint the readers.**


	6. AN 2

**Hello everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**I've been busy with work and I do photography. I'm not a professional but I do take some good pictures. If anyone is interested in purchasing my photos you can go to my Etsy page and buy them. My prices are affordable and I ship worldwide. ^_^ **

**On your web browser put**

**w**

**w**

**w [ (DOT] ) etsy [( DOT] ) com / ****shop / PoconoPhotography**

**~Greath **


End file.
